Destiny Never Destroy His Choice
by Archmblt MinMi
Summary: Katanya takdir tidak pernah menghancurkan pilihannya. Tetapi mengapa takdir malah memilih untuk mempersatukan seorang makhluk terkutuk dengan seorang manusia ahli ibadah? Apa maksud dan rencana takdir? / Warn!FujoFudanArea!de-el-el.


**i.**

 **Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki**

 **Story © Arcmblt Minmi**

 **.**

 _ **Warn!**_ _ **Mature content! BL (BoyxBoy)! OOC! AU!**_

 _ **.**_

 _2015._

Tahun ini merupakan tahun ke-tujuh belasnya Gintoki, seorang makhluk terlaknat yang sedang menguapkan mulutnya. Itu artinya tinggal dua tahun lagi bagi dirinya untuk mencari belahan jiwanya yang entah siapa itu.

Gintoki Sakata, merupakan seorang anak dari kalangan _Lucifer_. Kalangan makhluk yang selalu menentang ajaran Tuhan dan membuat mereka terlaknat dari mereka lahir. Mereka tidak jauh berbeda dengan manusia, mereka juga perlu makan dan bisa mati. Tetapi yang menjadi pembeda mereka adalah mereka memiliki sistem syaraf penyembuh terbaik. Bak seorang vampir, tubuh mereka juga akan langsung menyembuhkan diri dengan cepat. Tetapi mereka akan tetap mati jika jantungnya terkoyak. Kelemahan mereka hanyalah pada benda yang berdebar-debar di dalam dada.

Lalu mengapa mereka harus mencari pasangan hidupnya saat umur sembilan belas tahun? Itu karena mereka akan menjalankan hidup abadi setelahnya. Hidup mereka abadi jika mereka bisa menjaga jantungnya. Jadi, sebelum umur mereka sembilan belas tahun, mereka akan menjalankan kehidupan layaknya manusia, yaitu tumbuh dan berkembang. Lalu perkembangan mereka berhenti sejak umur sembilan belas.

Lantas, apa hubungannya dengan pasangan hidup?—Pasangan hidup mereka dibutuhkan di saat mereka berumur sembilan belas tahun. Karena pada saat itu, sel-sel iblis mereka bangkit. Sel iblis yang bangkit inilah yang akan menjadikan tubuh mereka abadi. Mereka membutuhkan teman hidup mereka masing-masing untuk mengendalikan tubuh mereka yang menolak akan sel iblis yang tiba-tiba bangkit begitu saja. Kejadian ini bernama _reborm_ yang akan terjadi setiap enam bulan sekali setelah sang makhluk menginjak usia sembilan belas tahun. Tetapi, yang terparah adalah saat pertama kali masa _reborn_ itu terjadi.

Lalu, adakah cara alternatif lainnya tanpa memerlukan bantuan seseorang? Andai kata, makhluk ini tidak menyukai siapa-siapa?—Tentu saja ada! Mereka bisa melalui masa _reborn_ dengan sendiri. Asalkan, mereka tidak usah menandai pasangan mereka. Maksudnya, mereka tidak perlu _menandai_ pasangan hidup mereka sebelum mereka melalui tahun ke sembilan belas.

Imbasnya tentu ada. Pasangan hidup mereka akan mati.

Mati karena tidak diberi separuh hatinya.

Karena menurut takdir, siapapun yang ditakdirkan menjadi pasangan hidup kaum _Lucifer_ , maka harus mengabdi kepada mereka. Tidak peduli siapa pun itu. Laki-laki maupun perempuan, semuanya sama. Itu sudah tertanam dalam diri takdir. Tidak ada yang boleh melanggarnya. Sehingga, jika pasangan hidupnya menginjak tahun ke delapan belas dan belum diberi tanda oleh makhluk itu, maka dia akan mati. Karena saat penandaan itu berlangsung, seluruh energi positif milik makhluk itu tersalurkan kepada _mate-_ nya. Energi positif inilah yang akan membantu para _mate_ untuk bertahan hidup. Di detik itu pula hidup para _mate_ abadi.

Abadi karena energi positif milik makhluk itu.

Tetapi, jika sang makhluk tidak menandai _mate_ -nya pada saat itu, maka _mate_ -nya akan mati dan karena itulah sang makhluk bisa menjalani masa _reborn_ sendirian. Karena seluruh energinya masih berada di tubuhnya. Energi positif dan negatifnya masih bisa menahan tubuhnya melakukan pengabadian jiwa.

Lain cerita jika seorang _mate_ sudah ditandai tetapi malah menolak untuk membantu makhluk itu di masa _reborn_ -nya. Maka tentu saja, makhluk itu yang akan mati. Dia mati karena separuh energinya, separuh hatinya dan separuh jiwanya tidak berada di sana untuk membantunya dalam pengabadian jiwanya.

Intinya, keduanya saling berhubungan.

Tinggal masing-masing pemikiran dari keduanyalah yang akan menentukan masing-masing kehidupan. Entah itu memilih bergabung atau malah memilih untuk hidup sendiri.

Gintoki mendengus sembari mengacak-acakkan rambutnya ketika dia kembali terngiang oleh mitos antara _mate_ dan _Lucifer_ itu. Dia sudah sering membaca mitos itu sejak kecil dan awalnya dia berpikir kalau itu hanya mitos belaka. Tetapi dia tahu itu realita ketika temannya yang juga satu kaum dengannya sudah melakukan hal _itu_ dibantu dengan _mate_ -nya.

Dia kembali mendengus. Apa-apaan dengan jati dirinya yang rancuh. Mengapa dia harus melakukan hal _itu_ saat tubuhnya akan berubah menjadi abadi? Tuhan memang lucu. Bolehkah dia tertawa sekarang? Realita memang memuakkan.

Gintoki berjalan malas sembari membawa kotak susu stroberinya. Walaupun dia makhluk terkutuk, dia sangat menyukai makanan manusia. Apalagi yang mengandung gula, sungguh nikmat jika lidahnya menyentuh hal tersebut. Memikirkannya sudah membuat Gintoki nagih, _pengen_ makan yang manis-manis.

"Oi Gintoki," sebuah suara menyapanya membuat Gintoki langsung berbalik arah.

Dilihatnya, sohibnya yang berambut hitam panjang itu sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. "Oh Zura. Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Zura _menggetok_ kepala Gintoki sebagai pemanis. "Aku bukan Zura. Aku Katsura," dan Gintoki hanya bisa memutarkan kedua bola matanya karena bosan dengan ucapan temannya itu. "Aku hanya ingin bertanya, sudahkah kamu bertemu dengan _mate_ -mu?" sambungnya.

Pertanyaan Katsura sedikit membuat alis Gintoki naik. "Entahlah. Aku rasa aku akan melakukannya sendiri," perkataan Gintoki berhasil membuat Katsura tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"Apa kamu bilang? Kamu mau membiarkan _mate_ -mu mati?" dan Gintoki hanya bisa mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

Katsura berdehem sejenak. "Aku rasa kamu harus memikirkannya berulang kali. Manusia itu terpilih menjadi _mate_ kita karena mereka dapat melengkapi kita. Biasanya mereka akan membuat kita jatuh cinta begitu saja," ucap Katsura menjelaskan.

"Aku tahu itu. Ngomong-ngomong, apa kamu sudah bertemu _mate_ -mu?"

"Oh sudah. Kami bahkan sudah melakukannya."

Gintoki memuncratkan susu stroberinya yang berada di mulutnya. "Serius? Cepat sekali masa _reborn_ -mu muncul?!"

Katsura tampak menggaruk-garuk pelipisnya. "Tidak tahu juga. Mungkin kelebihan hormon."

"Alah, bilang saja kalau kamu sudah _ngebet_ sehingga masa _reborn_ -mu cepat. Makanya jangan sering menonton film porno, dasar mesum," ucap Gintoki tidak tahu diri.

"Lihat siapa yang berbicara," sambung Katsura kesal.

Gintoki melempar kotak susu yang sudah kosong ke sembarang tempat. "Apapun itu, selamat ya teman. Kamu akhirnya benar-benar menjadi _Lucifer_ seutuhnya."

Ucapan Gintoki disambut dengan senyuman Katsura yang mengembang. "Sama-sama teman." Katsura meraih jam tangan yang bertengger manis di tangan kirinya, sesaat setelah melihatnya, Katsura langsung membelalakkan matanya. "Aku harus pergi. Anak kelas tiga tidak sesantai anak kelas satu sepertimu," ucapnya sembari mengolok Gintoki.

Gintoki tidak mau ambil pusing, sehingga dia hanya menyunggingkan senyumannya sembari menatap rambut Katsura yang makin menghilang dari sudut pandangannya.

Gintoki kembali mendesah ketika Katsura sudah menghilang. Hey, benarkah Katsura yang bodoh itu sekarang sudah menjadi _Lucifer_ seutuhnya? Kemarin Sakamoto dan sekarang Katsura. _Great_. Gintoki rasa dia salah berteman. Mengapa temannya sudah menjadi makhluk itu semua sedangkan dia masih diambang-ambang.

Memikirkan hal itu hanya membuat otaknya pusing. Gintoki pun menyudahinya.

 _"Amazing grace. How sweet the sound. That saved a wretch like me."_

Gintoki menghentikan langkahnya. Dia menoleh ke arah belakang. Di atas pintu itu tertulis kalau ruangan itu adalah ruangan musik. Awalnya Gintoki tidak memerdulikannya, sehingga dia mencoba maju kembali. Tetapi, langkahnya kembali terhenti walau bukan dia yang kontrol.

 _"I once was lost but now I'm found. Was blind but now I see."_

Entah setan dari mana yang muncul, kaki Gintoki malah berbalik arah dan kini malah menuju ke pintu ruangan tadi. Dia ingin mengintip. Ingin melihat siapa yang memiliki suara bak emas itu. Suara yang bisa menggetarkan hatinya. Suara yang membuatnya _khilaf_ untuk sesaat.

 _"'Twas grace that taught my heart to fear. And grace my fear relieved."_

Gintoki terpana.

Laki-laki di hadapannya, bernyanyi dengan emosi yang menggebu-gebu. Ditemani oleh keramaian angin yang membuat gorden-gorden karamel di sana berkibar-kibar seperti sedang mengikuti irama yang dikeluarkan oleh bibir manis laki-laki berambut hitam itu.

 _Gulp._

Tidak terasa, _Adam's apple_ -nya Gintoki naik-turun. Desiran terasa begitu saja di dadanya. Dia melemah. Dia tidak kuat dengan keindahan yang ada di depannya. Awalnya, Gintoki mengira kalau dia hanya terkesima dengan pemandangan yang sudah diberikan kepadanya. Tetapi, lama kelamaan Gintoki merasa jantungnya seperti terhimpit.

Ini tidak mungkin.

Dia sungguh tidak ingin laki-laki itu penyebabnya.

Gintoki melirik kesana-kemari, tetapi di sana benar-benar hanya ada mereka berdua. Semakin lama, jantungnya terasa teremas-remas. Sakit sekali yang dia rasa. Hal ini baru pertama kalinya dia rasa. Gintoki pun sebenarnya tahu mengapa jantungnya sakit. Dia jelas tahu karena dia suka sekali membaca mitos tentang kehidupan kaumnya.

Dan salah satu tanda mitos itu realita sedang dirasakannya.

 _Kamu akan menempuh masa tersulit. Jantungmu akan terkoyak-koyak tanpa sebab. Suhu tubuhmu akan memanas tanpa sebab. Suaramu tidak akan bisa keluar walaupun kamu sudah berusaha meneriakkan sesuatu. Perlahan-lahan tubuhmu yang sekuat baja itu akan melemah dan kamu akan pingsan untuk yang pertama kalinya dalam hidupmu. Jika kamu menemukannya._

Tekanan di jantung Gintoki semakin menjadi. Gintoki tak kuasa melakukan apapun. Perlahan namun pasti, tubuh Gintoki merosot. Pandangan terakhir yang dia lihat, laki-laki hitam itu tampak panik dan sedang berusaha berlari untuk menemuinya. Gintoki hanya bisa tersenyum sarkastis sebelum akhirnya pandangannya menghitam. Dia pingsan. Pingsan untuk pertama kalinya.

Benar, dia menemukannya.

Menurut takdir, laki-laki itu,

 _Mate_ -nya.

 **...**

 _2016._

Gintoki tersenyum garing sembari menatap laki-laki hitam yang sedang membolak-balikkan buku cetaknya. "Berhentilah menatapku, sialan," ucap laki-laki itu.

Gintoki mengacak rambut laki-laki itu. "Kamu manis sekali sih, Hijikata. Aku sampai merasa kenyang padahal belum memakan gulaku," ucap Gintoki garing yang membuat Hijikata merona.

Hijikata mencubit tangan Gintoki sehingga Gintoki mengaduh. "Aku tidak suka ucapanmu. Kamu harusnya belajar. Kita sudah lama bertemu dan kamu malah seperti ini."

Gintoki tampak memikir. "Waktu kita pertama kali bertemu, aku pingsan. Pingsan karena kemanisanmu. Aduu—," Hijikata menjambak rambut keriting Gintoki sebelum Gintoki bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Berisik. Aku muak mendengarnya."

"Tapi, aku penasaran," Gintoki buru-buru mengganti topik yang membuat Hijikata mulai diam karena ingin mendengarkan cerita Gintoki. "Waktu itu kenapa kamu nyanyi di ruang musik? Kamu 'kan bukan anak klub musik?" pertanyaan Gintoki sebenarnya sedikit membuat dirinya kesal. Dia kesal karena dia pikir Hijikata adalah anak klub musik, jadi setiap hari dia selalu menunggu anak-anak klub musik bubar. Alasannya sih supaya bisa ketemu sama Hijikata lagi, tapi ternyata nihil. Setelah sebulan menunggu hal yang tidak pasti, Gintoki pun mulai bertanya kepada anak-anak klub musik dan mereka berkata kalau di sana tidak ada yang namanya Hijikata.

Hijikata menutup bukunya. "Kenapa baru bertanya sekarang?" ucapnya kecewa.

"Y-ya. A-aku sebenarnya takut. Takut kalau kamu merahasiakannya," cicit Gintoki yang disambut dengan kekehan oleh Hijikata.

"Aku sedang berlatih menyanyi waktu itu," ucapannya riang membuat Gintoki tersenyum begitu saja tanpa sebab. "Soalnya, malamnya aku dinobatkan menjadi Pendeta!"

Jantung Gintoki seperti berhenti berdetak. Apa maksudnya? Pen-pendeta? Bukankah Pendeta itu adalah manusia-manusia pilihan Tuhan yang memiliki tugas sebagai pemimpin untuk menyembah-nyembah Tuhan?

"Pen-pendeta? Maksudnya?" tanya Gintoki gugup. Bahkan keringatnya sudah menetes dari ujung pelipisnya.

Hijikata mengangguk mantap. "Belum Pendeta seutuhnya sih. Tapi, setidaknya aku benar-benar bahagia!" riangnya suara Hijikata bisa membuat seluruh kegundahan di hati Gintoki.

" _Well_ , selamat ya."

Desiran dada Gintoki terjadi. Jantungnya terpacu. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa menerima kenyataan ini. Benarkah selama setahun ini dia sudah bersama dengan seorang ahli ibadah? Benarkah selama ini pilihannya salah? Lantas, apa maksud takdir yang mempermainkan mereka? Mengapa takdir memilihnya untuk menjadi _mate_ Gintoki? Ah, mengapa takdir malah mempertemukan keduanya? Pasalnya, jika dulu mereka tidak pernah bertemu, Gintoki akan dengan senang hati membiarkan _mate_ -nya mati. Tapi tidak sekarang.

Gintoki sudah terlanjur mencintainya.

Mencintai _every little things_ yang dilakukan oleh jemari Hijikata yang mungil. Mencintai setiap sudut yang dihasilkan oleh tubuh imut Hijikata. Mencintai semua ekspresi Hijikata. Mencintai pelukan Hijikata yang hangat tetapi menyakitkan. Mencintai segala hal yang diberikan Hijikata.

Mencintai Hijikata.

Bagai tersambar petir di siang bolong, Gintoki mulai mengurut dadanya yang masih tidak percaya akan takdir. Mengapa takdir begitu jahat? Apa salah Gintoki pada takdir? Mengapa takdir malah mempermainkan perasaan tulusnya? Tidak bolehkah Gintoki mencintai _mate_ -nya?

"Kamu kenapa? Sakit?" Hijikata menjulurkan tangannya untuk menempelkannya di kening Gintoki, dia ingin memastikan apakah Gintoki sakit atau tidak. Tetapi, baru sedetik tangannya menempel di kening Gintoki, Gintoki sudah menepisnya yang membuat Hijikata tidak percaya.

Perih bukan main. Kening Gintoki terasa seperti tersambar petir. Akhirnya dia mengerti sekarang. Dia mengerti mengapa setiap kali Hijikata menyentuhnya, kulitnya terasa seperti melepuh. Ketika Hijikata memeluknya, dirinya seperti terbakar. Ketika Hijikata menggandengnya, tangannya terasa pedih. Oke, Gintoki mengerti. Ini semua permainan takdir.

Gintoki buru-buru mengambil tangan Hijikata dan mengusap-usapnya sayang walaupun sebagian hatinya sudah berteriak-teriak karena sakit. "Ma-maafkan aku ya. Aku tidak sengaja. Tadi aku kaget sekali saat kamu tiba-tiba sentuh," jelas Gintoki meyakinkan Hijikata.

Hijikata menatap Gintoki. "Aku tidak mengerti."

Gintoki balik menatap Hijikata dengan tanda tanya.

"Kenapa setiap saat kamu memegangku, matamu selalu mengernyit? Dan tadi saat aku sentuh, kenapa kamu tiba-tiba mendepaknya seakan itu adalah bara api?" pertanyaan Hijikata sungguh membuat Gintoki bungkam. Dia juga baru tahu sekarang. Dia masih syok. Dan mengapa Hijikata malah bertanya di saat seperti ini?

Gintoki menaruh tangan Hijikata di atas meja dan menimpanya dengan tangan besarnya, memberikan usapan sayang. "Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Maafkan aku _sayang_. Aku memang pantas dihukum."

Hijikata _menabokkan_ buku cetak yang memiliki tiga ratus halaman. "Tidak usah kaku begitu. Aku bercanda."

Perkataan Hijikata sedikit membuat Gintoki bingung.

"Aku bercanda oke. Aku hanya ingin menggodamu. Tapi tak kusangka kamu malah gugup sekali," ucapan Hijikata membuat Gintoki langsung melompat dan memeluk Hijikata erat.

"Jangan katakan itu lagi oke. Aku kaget sekali. Aku kira Hijikata akan meninggalkanku," Gintoki mengusap-usap rambut hitam Hijikata dengan sayang walaupun sungguh pedih. Untuk meredam kesakitan itu, Gintoki memberikan Hijikata ciuman di rambutnya.

Hijikata awalnya ingin memarahi Gintoki karena main cium. Tetapi, dia tidak ingin merusak suasana. Dia akhirnya melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuh Gintoki. Membalas pelukannya sembari mengusap-usapkan jemari imutnya pada punggung Gintoki.

Andai takdir tidak menjadikan Hijikata seorang ahli ibadah.

Gintoki rasa dirinya akan sering berterimakasih kepada Tuhan—walaupun dengan berat hati.

 **...**

"Kamu benar-benar ingin memberikan separuh hatimu pada Hijikata?" celetuk Katsura yang sedang membaca sebuah buku. Tahun ini dia akan melakukan tes masuk PNS.

Gintoki mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Aku tidak rela dia mati."

"Cih, tahun lalu kamu bilang kamu akan membiarkan _mate_ -mu mati begitu saja," ucapan Katsura itu hanya bisa membuat Gintoki terkekeh. Dia juga tidak menyangka kalau dia akan memberi sebagian nyawanya kepada _mate_ -nya.

Sakamoto tiba-tiba datang sembari membawa selembaran yang membuat kedua temannya langsung menatap selembaran itu. "Ha-hari ini dia akan melakukan _dakwah_ perdananya," ucap Sakamoto sebagai penjelas. Di sana ada sebuah foto yang menunjukkan Hijikata sedang memegang kitab suci.

Katsura menatap tajam Gintoki. "Kamu belum menceritakan jati dirimu padanya?" yang ditanya hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"A-aku tidak beran—."

"Dasar bodoh!" sebuah tinju mengenai pipi kanan Gintoki dengan keras. Gintoki hanya bisa mengusap-usap pipinya yang terasa sakit. "Aku pikir kamu sudah menceritakannya. Sehingga aku terus-terusan mendukungmu. Kamu pikir aku ini apa?"

"Aku minta maaf. Aku rasa belum saatn—."

"Belum saatnya? Kapan saatnya? Saat kamu sudah menandainya? Saat kamu akan memberikan separuh energimu padanya? Memangnya kamu pikir dia sudi membantumu? Aku tidak habis pikir oleh pemikiranmu itu!" Amukan Katsura mulai terjadi ketika dia sudah melempar-lempar barang yang ada di nakas.

Sakamoto pun meredam amarah Katsura. "Aku mohon kamu tunggu diluar. Aku harus memberikan pengertian pada Zura," ucap Sakamoto mengomando Gintoki. Gintoki hanya bisa menjalankan kakinya dengan lunglai.

Rasanya sakit sekali. Tanpa diberi tahu oleh Katsura pun Gintoki sudah sadar diri, kok. Gintoki sadar kalau Hijikata tidak akan pernah mau membantunya saat Gintoki mengalami masa _reborn_. Gintoki juga tidak bodoh. Hanya saja, dia tidak rela. Kehilangan Hijikata sama saja dengan kehilangan separuh—tidak, seluruh hidupnya.

Dia tidak rela hatinya mati.

Sakamoto melepaskan pelukannya pada Katsura saat mendengar pintu yang tertutup. "Aku mengerti, Zura. Tapi setidaknya, hargai pendapat dia," ucap Sakamoto mengawali pembicaraan.

"Kamu tidak mengerti. Gintoki itu sudah aku anggap seperti adikku sendiri. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya mati hanya karena cinta bodohnya itu."

"Aku mengerti Zura! Aku juga sudah menganggap Gintoki seperti adik sendiri. Aku sungguh mengerti. Tetapi, kita tidak boleh membatasi haknya. Kamu harus dengarkan pendapat dia. Siapa tahu setelah mendengar pendapatnya, kamu bisa mengerti situasinya," jelas Sakamoto yang membuat Katsura terdiam. Katsura sedikit memikirkannya. Dia juga bodoh. Dia bukanlah kakak yang baik jika terus membatasi hak adiknya.

Sakamoto menatap pedih Katsura lama. "Kalau amarahmu sudah teredam, kamu boleh bertemu dengan Gintoki lagi. Aku sekarang ingin berdiskusi dengannya," Sakamoto berucap sembari pergi meninggalkan Katsura yang masih sibuk memikirkan segalanya.

Di luar, Gintoki tampak meraih batu-batu. Dia tampak memainkannya dengan wajah yang cemberut. Membuat Sakamoto gemas karenanya. Uh, adiknya yang imut.

"Aku sudah sedikit meredamkan amarahnya," ucapan Sakamoto membuat Gintoki mendongakkan kepalanya.

Gintoki langsung berdiri. "Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana."

Sakamoto mendengus singkat. "Aku mengerti, _Kintoki_. Tapi, ada baiknya kamu memikirkannya lagi. Apa benar pilihan terakhirmu itu menandainya?"

Pertanyaan Sakamoto langsung disambut dengan anggukan kepala Gintoki. "Aku sungguh menyukainya, _kak_."

Sakamoto menyendu. "Oke kalau begitu," dia pun menepuk bahu Gintoki sebagai pemanis.

"Oke juga untukku," suara yang berasal dari seberang itu membuat keduanya langsung refleks melihat ke arah pintu sana. Di sana ada Katsura dengan senyumannya yang sedang berusaha untuk ke arah mereka. " _I said ok_. Tapi aku tidak mau kamu berakhir menjadi debu."

Perkataan Katsura membuat Gintoki terkekeh. "Terimakasih, teman."

 **...**

 _Mei 2016._

Gintoki tampak tersenyum sembari melihat ke sekeliling. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia memasuki Gereja, sebuah tempat suci bagi mereka yang ahli ibadah. Gintoki memang tersenyum, tetapi tidak dengan tubuhnya. Dia terpaksa harus pergi ke sana dikarenakan Hijikata yang memaksa. Hijikata berkata kalau dia akan menyanyikan lagu yang sama seperti dengan lagu yang dinyanyikannya di saat mereka pertama kali bertemu.

Karena Hijikata pikir Gintoki menyukainya.

Gintoki langsung bertepuk tangan ketika deretan manusia yang akan menyanyikan lagu puji-pujian itu datang. Tetapi, matanya hanya menuju ke satu orang. Matanya terus-terusan menatap Hijikata dengan lekatnya, seperti takut Hijikata akan menghilang. Melihat hal kekanakan itu, Hijikata langsung tersenyum.

Sebuah alunan piano terdengar. Beberapa detik kemudian, alunan suara indah menggema di ruangan itu. Lagu ini memang bukan favoritnya Gintoki, tetapi suara itu adalah favoritnya. Dapat dirasakan oleh Gintoki, tubuhnya mulai memanas. Suhu tubuhnya kembali naik dengan cepatnya. Gintoki menggeram di sela-sela iringan lagu yang indah itu. Gintoki ingin pergi dari sana, tetapi dia tidak sanggup meninggalkan Hijikata begitu saja.

Gintoki menarik napas kasar kemudian mengelus-elus dadanya yang sakit. Keringat dingin sudah keluar begitu banyak dari wajahnya yang memucat. Gintoki benar-benar sakit. Tidak cukup dengan memasuki tempat yang paling pantang, kini dia sedang mendengarkan lagu puji-pujian yang malah membuat jiwanya sekarat.

Rasa pening yang menjalar itu buru-buru disingkirkannya. Gintoki kembali menatap ke arah depan. Dia ingin melihat gulanya, sumber obatnya. Dan entah mengapa, melihat gulanya sedang bernyanyi sembari menyunggingkan senyuman membuat sakitnya hilang. Gintoki rasa dia bisa menahan rasa sakit yang sekarang ini.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Gintoki sudah ngos-ngosan di tempat. Barisan para pemuja-muji tadi sudah memberi salam perpisahan. Mereka sudah selesai menyanyikan lagu puji-pujian itu. Gintoki lagi-lagi hanya menatap Hijikata yang membuat Hijikata refleks melihat ke arahnya. Hijikata tersenyum yang membuat Gintoki tersenyum juga.

Tiba-tiba, Hijikata seperti memegang dada kirinya. Gintoki yang melihat hal itu mulai khawatir. Saat Hijikata terduduk, Gintoki langsung berlarian tidak peduli menabrak-nabrak orang-orang. Dia tidak ingin tubuh itu jatuh membentur marmer.

Gintoki langsung cepat memegang tubuh Hijikata yang sudah dikerumuni orang. Sial, dia telat beberapa detik. Hijikata pingsan sebelum Gintoki sampai dan hal itu yang membuat Gintoki kesal. Gintoki pun langsung menggendong Hijikata ala _bride_ dan membawanya keluar dari sana.

Cibiran demi cibiran terdengar. Gintoki tidak ambil pusing dan malah mempercepat langkahnya. Dia membawa Hijikata ke taman di depan Gereja. Menidurkan Hijikata dengan lembut di atas bangku taman kemudian membawa Hijikata ke pelukannya.

"Hijikata? Kamu kenapa?" tanya Gintoki sembari mengelus-elus pipi putih Hijikata yang memucat. "Ta-tadi kamu baik-baik saja."

Beberapa persen tubuh Gintoki sudah hancur terbakar. Mungkin karena Gintoki yang telalu banyak memegang Hijikata ditambah dengan dirinya yang masuk ke Gereja dan mendengarkan lagu puji-pujian. Gintoki kembali memegang pipi Hijikata dan mengelusnya sayang.

" _Hang in there ok._ Jangan buat aku takut _sayang_."

Gintoki tampak memijat pelipisnya pusing. Dia bingung. Apa yang membuat Hijikata sakit? Bukankah tadi dia masih bisa bernyanyi dengan baik? Mengapa tiba-tiba dia terjatuh dan langsung sakit? Ada racun dari mana?

Gintoki pun merogoh ponselnya, awalnya dia ingin menelepon Katsura atau Sakamoto karena ingin bertanya tentang masalah Hijikata, tetapi jantungnya hampir copot seketika setelah menatap tanggal yang ada di ponselnya.

 _14 May 2016. 23:07 p.m_

Gintoki mengerti. Tinggal beberapa menit lagi Hijikata akan melalui masa penolakan takdir. Satu-satunya obat untuk menyembuhkan Hijikata adalah dengan Gintoki memberikan tanda kepada Hijikata. Gintoki awalnya sudah siap untuk menandai Hijikata dan mengembalikan Hijikata kepada kesadarannya, tetapi sebuah air membakarnya.

"Jangan dekati anakku, wahai makhluk terkutuk!" ucapan laki-laki tua itu menyambar telinga Gintoki. Gintoki melihatnya dan menatap sebuah gayung berisi air suci sedang digenggam oleh laki-laki yang berpredikat sebagai ayah dari Hijikata.

"Hijikata masih polos sehingga dia belum bisa membedakan mana makhluk terkutuk dan mana manusia. Jangan coba-coba kamu membohonginya!" gigi Gintoki bergelemetukan mendengarnya, tetapi Gintoki tetap mencoba sabar.

"Aku tidak bermaksud membohonginya. Aku akan menceritakannya, suatu saat. Aku harus menandainya sekarang sebelum semuanya terlambat," jelas Gintoki.

Gintoki melompat ketika air itu tersiram kembali kepadanya. _Holly shit_ , bapak tua itu benar-benar menyulut amarahnya. "Aku tidak mau anakku ditandai oleh makhluk sepertimu! Enyahlah!"

Gintoki menajamkan giginya kemudian menggendong Hijikata. " _Well_. Aku akan," sebelum bapak tua itu sempat menyiram air suci, bapak tua itu tumbang begitu saja.

"Kamu harus berterimakasih kepadaku, dik," sebuah rambut tersibak dari seorang laki-laki berambut panjang yang memegang sebuah tongkat.

"Zura!" Gintoki meneriakkan nama orang yang sudah membantunya itu.

Katsura tampak melempar tongkat yang dia pegang. "Benarkah ini pilihan terbaikmu? Kamu masih bisa memilih untuk meninggalkannya."

Gintoki tidak memerdulikan ucapan Katsura dan malah mengecup singkat leher Hijikata sayang. Sebelum pada akhirnya dia memasukkan gigi tajamnya ke dalam kulit leher Hijikata yang sensitif. Menembakkan seluruh energi positifnya. Sembari berdoa kalau dia tidak terlambat menyelamatkan Hijikata.

 **...**

Hijikata mengernyit. Perlahan-lahan dia membuka matanya. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah Gintoki dengan senyumannya. " _Good morning my sunshines_ ," ucapnya yang membuat Hijikata tiba-tiba merona.

"I-ini dimana?" tanya Hijikata ketika melihat ke sekeliling dan dia benar-benar tidak mengenali tempat itu.

" _Well_. Ini kamarku. Selamat datang," ucap Gintoki sembari mengecup singkat jidat Hijikata sebelum akhirnya dia bangun dari posisi tidurnya.

Gintoki membantu Hijikata untuk bangun. Hijikata mengerang sembari memegangi lehernya yang terasa panas. "Jangan sentuh itu!" ucap Gintoki cepat sembari memegang tangan Hijikata.

Hijikata menatap Gintoki tidak mengerti. "Kemarin kamu pingsan, jadi kamu disuntik. Rasa sakitnya akan berkurang dalam kurun waktu dua puluh empat jam. Jadi, tidak usah disentuh. Nanti tambah sakit," jelas Gintoki panjang dan Hijikata hanya bisa mengiyakan saja.

Gintoki menuntun Hijikata berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. "Kamu mau mandi atau sekedar bebersih saja, _sugar_?" tanya Gintoki. Hijikata langsung mencubit tangan Gintoki yang memegangi bahunya.

"Tidak usah memanggilku begitu. Aku mau mandi," ucap Hijikata cepat sembari buru-buru masuk kamar mandi dan mengunci pintunya. Takut tiba-tiba Gintoki _khilaf_.

Gintoki hanya bisa terkekeh sembari berjalan ke arah dapur. Memasakkan sang terkasih sebuah sarapan penuh cinta sepertinya oke. Dan itulah yang sedang Gintoki lakukan sekarang. Gintoki tidak bisa memasak, tetapi dia masih bisa memanggang roti dan memasak telur ceplok. Dan jadilah _sandwich_ buatannya ditemani dengan cokelat panas yang masih mengepulkan aromanya.

Hijikata menaruh handuknya yang tadi dia pakai untuk mengeringkan rambutnya di ujung meja. "Wah, rajin sekali kamu," cibir Hijikata yang membuat Gintoki mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Aku lakukan ini demi kamu seorang."

Dan Hijikata kembali merona.

Setidaknya, Gintoki bersyukur akan pilihannya. Dia memilih untuk memberikan Hijikata separuh energinya dan dia sungguh bersyukur. Dia sangat menyukai pipi gembil Hijikata yang merona itu. Gintoki rasa hidupnya sudah sempurna sekarang. _Mate_ tersayangnya masih hidup.

 **...**

 _Awal 2017_

Gintoki tampak membawa sebuah kotak. Gintoki tersenyum-senyum gembira ketika menatap kotak berwarna merah itu. Pasalnya kotak itu berisi sebuah cincin. Mungkin terlalu awal untuk melamar Hijikata. Karena mereka baru saja akan melakukan upacara kelulusan. Tetapi, bagi Gintoki lebih cepat lebih baik. Dia sudah tidak sabar ingin mengikat Hijikata padanya.

Dia ingin memiliki Hijikata. Ingin memiliki hatinya, jiwanya, dan kehidupannya.

Memikirkan hal itu saja sudah membuat pipinya merona. Oh ya ampun, mengapa ada manusia sesempurna Hijikata di dunia ini?

Gintoki masih sedikit mengintip-intip ujung koridor sekolah. Ingin melihat apakah ada Hijikata atau tidak. Tetapi nihil, cintanya belum datang. Gintoki pun melirik jam tangannya. Sudah sepuluh menit dia menunggu Hijikata di koridor itu, tetapi mengapa Hijikata tidak datang?

Gintoki cemberut ketika dia mulai memikirkan sikap Hijikata yang akhir-akhir ini menjauhinya. Saat Gintoki mengganggu Hijikata di perpustakaan, Hijikata langsung pergi. Saat di kantin pun begitu. Saat dimanapun pun begitu. Gintoki pikir itu karena dirinya yang belum pernah mengatakan kalimat cinta kepada Hijikata dan membuat Hijikata _badmood_ , karena itulah hari ini datang. Gintoki dan cincin. Dia ingin mengikat Hijikata pada hatinya.

Saat sebuah suara mendekat terdengar, Gintoki langsung menatap ke arah depan. Dilihatnya, Hijikata tersayangnya sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Berjalan dengan langkah yang tidak semangat. Ekspresi datar yang paling tidak disukai Gintoki terpampang jelas di wajah Hijikata.

"Hiji—."

"Enyahlah _kau_ sialan."

Jantung Gintoki terasa mau copot. Kotak yang digenggamnya tiba-tiba terlepas begitu saja, mengeluarkan cincinnya yang bergulir-gulir ke ujung dinding yang kotor.

Hijikata menatap cincin itu dengan rasa tidak berdosa. "Aku tidak sudi bertemu dengan makhluk terkutuk yang membohongiku sepertimu!"

Gintoki tidak bisa berkata apa-apa yang membuat Hijikata langsung menyambung kalimatnya, "Aku pikir kamu tulus. Tapi ternyata bukan. Terimakasih sudah membohongiku. Kamu pikir seorang Pendeta dan Iblis bisa bersama? _Please_ cari kaca," ucapan tajam Hijikata membuat Gintoki marah.

Baru kali ini dia marah karena Hijikata. Bukan karena dirinya dihina, tapi karena klannya yang dihina. Gintoki pun langsung memojokkan Hijikata ke dinding. "Tarik kembali ucapanmu," ucapnya amarah.

Hijikata mengerang ketika merasakan tangannya tergenggam kuat. "A-aku tidak takut. Iblis seperti kalian harus enyah. Aku hanya akan berbakti kepada Tuhan," tantang Hijikata.

Gintoki menghela napas, mulai mengendalikan amarahnya. Gintoki pun melepaskan kunciannya pada Hijikata. "Maafkan aku."

"Kamu membohongi eksistensimu dan sekarang kamu mau aku memaafkanmu? Sudi apa aku melakukannya?!" Hijikata pun langsung pergi menjauhi Gintoki dengan cepat meninggalkan Gintoki yang terpuruk sendiri.

 **.**

 _Pertengahan 2017_

Kali ini Gintoki menunggu Hijikata di toko roti. Ya, Hijikata sedang melakukan kerja paruh waktunya di sana. Tetapi Hijikata langsung menyirami Gintoki dengan air dan menyuruhnya untuk pergi dari sana.

 **.**

" _Please_ maafkan aku _sayang_."

"Tidak ada kata maaf untuk makhluk terlaknat."

 **.**

"Hijikata aku—."

"Aku benci sekali denganmu."

 **.**

"Bagaimana kamu bisa tahu kalau aku bukan manusia?"

"Memangnya aku bodoh? Waktu itu kamu menyelamatkanku saat aku hampir tertabrak mobil. Dan aku panik saat menatapmu yang berlumuran darah. Tetapi di sana tidak ada luka yang nyata. Membuatku tidak habis pikir. Tapi aku selalu menolak pikiranku karena aku percaya padamu."

"A-aku—."

"Sekarang sudah jelas. Aku sudah bisa membedakannya. Terimakasih untuk hari-hari di dua tahun terakhir ini, _sialan_."

 **.**

 _Oktober 2017_

Sakit sekali hati Gintoki. Lebih sakit dari pada saat dia mendengarkan puji-pujian di Gereja. Ini sungguh menyesakkannya. Sakit sekali hatinya. Hijikata benar-benar tidak memerdulikannya. Hijikata benar-benar menjauhinya. Gintoki tahu, dia salah juga. Dia salah karena sejak awal dia tidak menceritakan tentang jati dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Gintoki duduk termenung di kamarnya. Besok masa _reborn_ -nya akan muncul. Karena sudah dia rasakan kalau badannya mulai memanas. Bahkan saat dia memikirkan Hijikata, dia sudah mulai _turn on_. Hal itu membuat Gintoki jijik sendiri.

Gintoki sudah mengunci pintu kamar dan semua jendela kamarnya. Gintoki hanya bisa menatap gorden abu-abunya yang menutupi semua jendela kamarnya. Dia sedikit terkekeh sendiri saat melihat dirinya yang menderita sendiri.

Katsura sudah berulang kali mengetuk pintu kamar Gintoki dari luar. Tapi, tidak ada apapun yang terdengar dari dalam sana. Sakamoto pun begitu. Mereka semua sudah panik akan keadaan Gintoki.

Katsura tiba-tiba langsung pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Sakamoto yang masih mencoba untuk meyakinkan Gintoki agar membukakan pintunya. Katsura buru-buru berjalan untuk menuju ke rumah Hijikata yang terletak lumayan jauh dari rumah Gintoki.

Sebelum Katsura sampai, Katsura sudah melihat Hijikata yang sedang berlarian tidak jelas.

Hijikata menatap Katsura dan berlarian menuju Katsura. "Gintoki? Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" Katsura tampak memicingkan matanya tanda tidak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku melihatnya di mimpi. Dia sedang sekarat? Apa yang terjadi?" Mendengar hal itu, Katsura sedikit menarik sudut bibirnya.

"Besok dia akan berubah menjadi abu," kalimat simpel yang diucapkan Katsura sukses membuat jantung Hijikata hampir copot. Hijikata langsung menarik-narik kerah baju Katsura dengan brutal.

Sembari terisak dia berkata, "Apa yang terjadi?! Kenapa dia harus jadi abu?!"

"Itu karena kamu tidak mau membantunya di masa _reborn_ -nya. Dia harus melalui masa _reborn_ -nya dibantu dengan _mate_ -nya. Kalau tidak, dia akan menjadi abu. Itulah imbasnya ketika dia memberikanmu energinya saat kamu berumur delapan belas tahun," Hijikata tertegun sejenak.

"Kamu benar-benar mau dia jadi abu?" pertanyaan Katsura mengembalikan Hijikata kepada kenyataan.

"Tidak! _Big no_!"

"Oke kalau begitu," Katsura pun langsung pergi dan disusul oleh Hijikata. Mereka mengebut untuk menuju ke rumah Gintoki dan menyelamatkan Gintoki secepatnya.

Di sana, wajah Sakamoto tampak makin cemas. Katsura langsung mendatangi Sakamoto. "Apa yang terjadi?!" dan Sakamoto hanya menggeleng lemah.

"A-apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Hijikata tiba-tiba.

Katsura menatap Hijikata dalam. "Kamu harus memberikan dirimu seutuhnya pada Gintoki. Temani dia untuk malam ini." Hijikata pun langsung mengangguk tanda setuju.

 _ **=WARN^^=**_

"Gintoki. A-aku minta maaf," ucapan Hijikata yang pelan itu berhasil membuat pintu kamar Gintoki terbuka lebar. Menampakkan wajah Gintoki yang tercengang dengan kehadiran Hijikata.

Hijikata langsung mendorong Gintoki masuk dan menutup pintu serta menguncinya membuat kedua teman Gintoki bisa bernapas lega dan memilih untuk pergi dari sana.

Hijikata duduk di pinggir kasur dan Gintoki langsung berjalan ke arahnya dengan ekspresi bingung. "Apa yang membuatmu kemari?"

"Untuk membantumu menuntaskan hasratmu," ucap Hijikata sembari melihat ke arah bawah Gintoki yang sudah menyembulkan sesuatu. Refleks, Gintoki juga menatapnya dan malu sendiri.

Gintoki langsung berdehem. "A-aku tidak bisa. Kalau kamu melakukannya karena terpaksa, lebih baik tidak usah," cicit Gintoki malu-malu dan Hijikata hanya terkekeh.

Hijikata meraih pergelangan tangan Gintoki. Dan ajaibnya, Gintoki tidak merasakan pedih ataupun perih saat di sentuh Hijikata. "Aku sudah membuang jimat suci yang selalu kukantongi. Kurang apa lagi?" tantang Hijikata.

Gintoki sedikit tersenyum. "Satu hal yang kurang," Gintoki mendekatkan dirinya menuju Hijikata. Gintoki sedikit menyibak poni _v-shape_ Hijikata dan memperlihatkan kening manis Hijikata. Gintoki mencium kening Hijikata lama. "Kamu tidak tahu kalau Gintoki sayang sekali sama Hijikata."

Ronaan terlihat dari balik pipi gembil Hijikata dan Gintoki hanya bisa terkekeh sembari mencubit pipi gembil itu dengan gemas. "Benarkah kamu mau membantuku? Karena kurasa saat melihatmu, masa terkutuk itu datang semakin cepat," goda Gintoki yang langsung membuat Hijikata memukul manja tangan Gintoki.

Gintoki pun menatap mata hitam Hijikata dalam. Tidak ingin melupakan ekspresi Hijikata yang satu ini. Melihatnya benar-benar membuat Gintoki _turn on_. " _Shit_! Kamu menggodaku, _sayang_."

Gintoki menatap dalam Hijikata. Memberikan kecupan lembut di dahi Hijikata. Kemudian mengecup singkat hidung mancung Hijikata. Gintoki kembali menatap Hijikata yang tersenyum, membuatnya langsung mengecup pipi gembil Hijikata dengan gemas. Sesudahnya, Gintoki kembali menatap mata Hijikata dalam, perlahan-lahan Gintoki memajukan wajahnya dan mencium bibir _kissable_ Hijikata lembut di awal. Lama kelamaan ciuman itu mulai menjadi cepat dan kasar. Hijikata saja sampai terhempas ke belakang, membuat Gintoki menghimpitnya. Hijikata mulai membuka mulutnya ketika dia mengerti dengan maksud Gintoki yang menginginkan untuk memperdalam ciuman. Langsung saja, Gintoki menarik lidah Hijikata. Beradu dengannya dan memperdalam kembali ciuman itu.

Gintoki mengecup kembali bibir Hijikata yang menggoda itu lalu menyeret bibirnya menuju pipi Hijikata lalu menuju ujung rahang Hijikata yang tegas dan berakhir di lehernya Hijikata. Hijikata mendesahkan nama Gintoki ketika dia merasa Gintoki mulai menggigit-gigit lehernya.

"Kamu tahu, _baby_? Dulu di sini aku menandaimu," ucap Gintoki sembari menjilat leher Hijikata yang dahulu pernah dia gigit untuk menyelamatkan Hijikata. Hijikata tidak benar-benar bisa mendengar perkataan Gintoki karena dia sibuk menggeram dan mendesah.

Tangan Gintoki mulai menyusup masuk ke dalam kaus Hijikata, membukanya paksa dan membuangnya ke sembarang tempat. Gintoki mulai memainkan puting-puting menggoda Hijikata. Hingga dia tidak sabar untuk melahapnya dan menggigit-gigitnya gemas, membuat Hijikata menggelinjang.

"AH!" Hijikata menggeram ketika di rasanya Gintoki mulai main-main dengan sengaja menyentuh milik Hijikata yang masih berbalut celana. Gintoki terkekeh, kemudian mulai menciumi kembali bibir bengkak Hijikata.

Gintoki mengelus pelan perut datar Hijikata dengan sayang. Memijat-mijat bagian sekitarnya dengan telaten yang membuat Hijikata mendesah nikmat akibat perlakuan sayang Gintoki.

" _Ugh~_ ," Gintoki tiba-tiba menggeram. Dirasakannya miliknya benar-benar terasa pada puncaknya. Dia merasakan suhu tubuhnya yang mulai bertambah panas. Dia yakin, masa terlaknat itu sekarang sedang menghampirinya.

Dipeluknya Hijikata sekejap, untuk sekedar menghilangkan rasa sakit itu. Hijikata hanya bisa balik memeluk Gintoki sembari tidak mengerti. Sepersekian detik kemudian, Gintoki langsung membuka celana Hijikata beserta celana dalamnya lalu membuangnya.

Sesuatu yang menegak itu membuatnya tergiur. Gintoki langsung menggenggamnya dengan sayang. Menciumi ujungnya sembari mengurut-urut dengan sayang membuat Hijikata mendesah nikmat sembari menjambak-jambak rambut Gintoki yang tidak berdosa.

Gintoki memainkan milik Hijikata dengan telaten. Sebelum akhirnya memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Dia mulai memaju-mundurkan kepalanya seirama dengan gerakan pinggul Hijikata yang mulai terlena. Semakin lama, semakin cepat Gintoki melakukan gerakan _in-out_ -nya.

" _Ahhn~_ _shit Ginh~_ ," Hijikata mendesah dengan nikmatnya ketika cairan itu meleleh di mulut Gintoki. Cairan itu banyak sekali, sampai mulut Gintoki tidak bisa menampung semuanya. Gintoki menarik kepalanya dan menelan semua cairan yang bersisa di mulutnya.

Gintoki meraih ujung rambutnya, kemudian menyisirnya kebelakang menggunakan jarinya. Dia sedikit mengelap keringat-keringat yang meleleh dengan lengan bajunya, sebelum akhirnya dia membuka bajunya sendiri. Hijikata yang menatapnya hanya bisa merasakan pipinya memanas. Betapa seksinya Gintoki sekarang.

 _Nodai aku, Gin_. Pikiran kotor Hijikata tiba-tiba membuat dirinya jijik sendiri.

Gintoki melemparkan bajunya dan menurunkan celananya, membuatnya telanjang juga. Gintoki tampak menatap tajam ke arah Hijikata yang memang sedari tadi sudah menatapnya. "Hijikata. Aku. Mau. Kamu. Sekarang," perkataan penuh penekanan itu disambut dengan anggukkan manja oleh Hijikata yang mulai bersemu ketika melihat sesuatu yang tegak di sana.

Gintoki tampak meremas miliknya sendiri, yang sudah sedikit mengeluarkan cairan _precum_. Setelah selesai, dia kembali mengukung Hijikata dalam kukungannya. Gintoki menjilat bibirnya sendiri, kemudian mengecup singkat bibir merah Hijikata.

Gintoki menjulurkan tiga jarinya dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut Hijikata kemudian mengeluarkannya. Hijikata kembali mendesah ketika ada sesuatu yang sedang bergerak memasuki lubangnya. Jari telunjuk Gintoki sedang membuka lubang Hijikata dengan sayang. Hijikata kembali meremas-remas sprei tak berdosa itu ketika kini tiga jari Gintoki sedang mengoyakkan rektumnya.

" _Therehn_!" pekik Hijikata ketika jari tengah Gintoki tidak sengaja menusuk titik kenikmatan Hijikata. Gintoki hanya bisa terkekeh melihatnya, betapa menggemaskannya malaikat miliknya itu. Gintoki mencubit pipi Hijikata gemas menggunakan tangan kirinya.

" _I got it, baby boy_ ," dan dia mengecup singkat jidat Hijikata yang sudah bermandikan keringat. Gintoki pun mempercepat gerakannya dengan menusuk-nusuk ke tempat yang membuat _angel_ -nya nikmat. Hijikata menggelinjang tak kuasa. Dia terus-terusan mendesahkan nama yang sudah membuatnya merasakan Surga dunia.

Sebelum sampai pada puncaknya, Gintoki pun mencabut ketiga jarinya yang membuat Hijikata cemberut. Gintoki terkekeh melihatnya. "Maafkan aku _sayang_ ," Gintoki menciumi kembali bibir Hijikata yang sudah bengkak dibuatnya. Dia kembali menyeret bibirnya menemui leher Hijikata yang sudah banyak menghasilkan bekas-bekas. Gintoki pun kembali memberi bekas itu ke leher indah Hijikata. Membuat sang empunya leher kembali menggeram.

Gintoki melebarkan kaki Hijikata. Menatap Hijikata sejenak dan Hijikata hanya mengangguk. Gintoki pun mengecup jidat Hijikata lagi dan berbisik di telinga Hijikata, " _Aku mau kamu tahan, baby_."

Hijikata pun mulai meremas tangan Gintoki yang sedang menopang tubuh Gintoki ketika dirasakan _manhole_ -nya terkoyak dengan adanya sesuatu yang besar melasak masuk. Gintoki menggeram nikmat sembari terus mendorong tubuhnya agar menyatu dengan sang terkasih. Akhirnya, Gintoki menyentaknya membuat Hijikata mendesah parah.

" _AHHmnh_ ," desahan Hijikata teredam ketika bibirnya dikunci kembali oleh bibir Gintoki yang memabukkan. Hijikata benar-benar sudah kehilangan akal karenanya.

Selang beberapa waktu, pinggul Hijikata tampak bergoyang, membuat Gintoki sadar kalau Hijikata sudah menyesuaikan diri dengan miliknya yang lumayan. Gintoki pun mulai melakukan gerakan keluar-masuk dengan ritme yang teratur.

" _Ahh. Please, aahhh fuck me deeperaahh,_ " ucap Hijikata tidak tahu malu. Tetapi, mendengar itu malah membuat libido Gintoki naik. Hal itulah yang membuat Gintoki mempercepat temponya.

Gintoki benar-benar meluluh lantakkan rektum manis Hijikata yang sedang memijit-mijit miliknya. " _You—argh. Tight, babe,_ " ucap Gintoki kemudian.

Tidak perlu waktu lama, Gintoki merasakan miliknya mulai menggembung. Rasanya miliknya akan mengeluarkan cairan cintanya. Dan hal itu pula yang dirasakan Hijikata. Gintoki yang _peka_ langsung berbisik sembari mengecup pelan leher Hijikata, "Bersama, _sayang_."

Dan akhirnya, Gintoki menyemprotkan cairannya di dalam rektum Hijikata bersamaan dengan Hijikata yang mengeluarkan cairan miliknya yang membanjiri perut Gintoki. Gintoki terkekeh kemudian menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping Hijikata tanpa mencabutnya.

" _Five minutes please_ ," ucap Gintoki sambil ngos-ngosan. Hijikata hanya terkekeh melihatnya.

Gintoki kembali menyibakkan poni Hijikata dan mencium jidatnya lama. "Kamu yakin ingin bersamaku?" Hijikata hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Aku yakin."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan bapak tua itu?" Hijikata langsung memukul bahu Gintoki gemas.

"Bantu aku meyakinkannya."

Gintoki pun tersenyum dan membawa Hijikata pada pelukannya. Gintoki merasa senang karena pada akhirnya dia bisa melalui masa _reborn_ seperti ini. Tidak butuh waktu lama, Gintoki kembali mencium bibir Hijikata. Menciumnya dengan lembut. Menciumnya dengan telaten. Ciuman itu yang membuat Hijikata mabuk. Ciuman itu membuat seluruh kupu-kupu yang berada di perut Hijikata langsung berterbangan. Ciuman yang indah.

Hijikata menyisir rambutnya menggunakan jarinya, tidak butuh waktu lama dia mulai merona ketika mendapati sesuatu yang melingkar di jari manisnya. "Ka-kapan kamu memasangnya?" tanya Hijikata pelan sembari malu-malu.

Gintoki hanya bisa tersenyum melihat malaikatnya yang malu-malu itu. Sungguh menggemaskan. Dia rasa dia akan obesitas mendadak.

Gintoki mengecup singkat jidat Hijikata dengan sayang. " _I love you, H_."

" _I love you too, my G_."

Dan akhirnya Gintoki mulai bangkit kemudian melanjutkan kembali kejadian panas mereka.

Gintoki salah tentang takdir.

Gintoki bahagia takdir memilih Hijikata menjadi _mate_ -nya. Gintoki bahagia takdir mempertemukan mereka. Gintoki benar-benar sayang kepada takdir. Takdir bisa jadi buruk dan baik, tergantung dengan kita yang menjalankannya.

Di awal, Gintoki mengira kalau takdir sudah mempermainkan mereka berdua. Ternyata dia salah. Ternyata takdirlah yang membantu hubungan mereka berdua. Intinya, Gintoki sangat senang karena _mate_ -nya adalah Hijikata.

Hijikata tercintanya.

 _H_ -nya.

Hatinya.

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **A/N**

 _ **[Lucifer—iblis.]**_

 _ **[Song—Amazing Grace.]**_

 **With 16 pages. Hope you like it!^^**

 **My first Mature Content (NC), Kalau enggak hot atau aneh, maafkan aku TT Karena jujur, aku benar-benar bingung gimana cara bikin NC xD**

 **Tidak ada sekuel ya sayangku.**

 **Semua masalah dicerita yang kurang berkenan, aku benar-benar minta maaf TT**

 **Semoga reaksinya positif :3**

 **Sampai jumpa lagi!^^**

 **.**

 **Last,**

 **Mind To Review? :3**

 **ONEGAISHIMASU**

 **.**


End file.
